Hidden Leaf Lane
by Happy Lil' Tidbit
Summary: Okay, so the idea is that I took the Naruto Characters and put them to Sesame Street! Think you can handle the insanity of it all! Mwa ha ha!
1. R is for Ramen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Sesame Street. Although I wish that I did own Sesame Street, because then I wouldn't have dumbed it down so much. DX

**A/N: Here is a little story that I came up with when I was watching Vintage Sesame Street on Youtube one day.** **I can totally picture Naruto doing something to this description.**

**This is dedicated to Sasuke's Banshee, my little Cookie Monster.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's see," Naruto began, pacing back and forth. "What word starts with 'R'?"

Naruto looked down to reveal that he was standing on a giant ramen cup.

"I know! 'RAMEN' STARTS WITH 'R'!" Naruto yelled to the world. A wide grin spread across his face as he began to sing.

"'R' is for 'Ramen'! That's really up to par!" he sang happily, beginning to dance on top of the giant novelty ramen cup. "'R' is for 'Ramen'! That's really up to par! 'R' is for 'Ramen'! That's really up to par! O-oh! 'Ramen', 'Ramen', 'Ramen' starts with 'R'!"

Sakura looked up as she walked by. _What's Naruto doing?_ She thought as she moved her pink pigtails behind her shoulders.

"You see, sometimes a kunai looks like an 'R'!" Naruto announced, holding up a Kunai for visual aid.

Sakura smacked her head with her palm. _Why am I not surprised?_

"And if you make a tiger hand sign, it looks like an 'R'!" Naruto declared.

A trash can hopped down the street. Sakura turned and raised an eyebrow.

_What the-?_

A certain raven-haired boy stuck his head out of the can. 'Just what is that idiot doing?" Sasuke asked.

"But do you know what? It doesn't matter,_ because_ . . ." Naruto made a few hand signs, and a hundred dopple-gangers appeared over the top of the ramen cup. They all linked arms, and began to dance Rockette's Kick Line style.

"'R' is for 'Ramen'! That's really up to par! - Everybody now! - 'R' is for 'Ramen'! That's really up to par! 'R' is for 'Ramen'! That's really up to par! O-oh! 'Ramen', 'Ramen', 'Ramen' starts with 'R'!"

At the last note, Naruto and the dopple-gangers all fell backwards slowly, and as they all hit the top of the ramen cup, the foil seal broke, and they all fell into the instant noodles, creating the splash of the century.

"Thank you! Goodnight!" Naruto screamed from inside the ramen cup.

Sasuke hopped away in the trash can. "Call me if sanity appears," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: He! He! When I heard the song, Naruto popped into my head. Where would we all be without our good friend, Mr. Christe? Lol!**

**And just so you know, Naruto is Cookie Monster, Sasuke is Oscar the Grouch, and Sakura is Prarie Dawn (because she's the one who yells at Cookie Monster for eating all the cookies )**

**Please review! And get a free cookie! lol!!**


	2. Rock Lee the Waiter

Rock Lee the Waiter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesame Street, nor do I own Naruto.

**A/N: Hello! I know that it's been a (long) while since I added anything to this story, but here it is! The next installment, "Rock Lee the Waiter"! Just take a wild guess at whom he's portraying.** **Neji is also in this, too.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji sat at the restaurant table quite comfortably as he picked up a menu and began to read it. He didn't even notice the waiter come to the table until the waiter stated the trademark line of the waiters.

"Hello, sir! May I take your order?"

Neji's blood turned to ice. That voice sounded familiar. In fact, that voice could have almost matched the voice of the person who tried to sell Neji a car, book him into a hotel, and other kinds of scenarios with one thing in common. At the end of it all, his day was always ruined. He looked up and winced when it was the same ninja from all those other times.

"Oh, no," Neji groaned. "Not _you_ again!"

The waiter flashed an all too familiar thumbs up and toothy grin. "Yes! It is I! Beautiful, green, youthful Rock Lee!" Lee put a pen to the notepad in his hand. "May I take your order?"

Neji glared at his smiling teammate. "Okay, Lee. I want the _chicken_. Do you understand?"

Lee saluted as a look of determination replaced his smile. "Chicken! Yosh! Please wait momentarily!" Then he ran comically through the kitchen doors as they swung on their hinges behind him.

Neji watched the doors until Lee came walking back slowly, empty handed.

"Where is my food?" Neji asked.

Lee fidgeted in his spot before replying. "I am terribly sorry, but we are all out of chicken," Lee replied sadly. "Would you like something else?"

Neji frowned. Something told him that this was going to end up like all the other times. "Steak, then."

Lee saluted much like before. "Steak! Yosh! Please wait momentarily!" He then ran off to the kitchen again.

Neji sighed irritably. _How come wherever _I_ go, _he _is there as well?!_ he wondered.

Lee burst through the doors and again walked over to Neji's table, still empty-handed. "I am terribly sorry, sir, but we are also out of steak. Would you like something else?"

Neji's patience was wearing paper-thin now. "The soup, then."

Lee saluted again. "Soup! Yosh! Please w- "

"Just go!" Neji shouted.

Lee ran his fastest yet into the kitchen. It was a longer while before he came out again.

"Well?!" Neji demanded.

Lee swallowed hard. "Um, well, you see, sir, we are also out of soup."

A vein popped out of Neji's forehead as he rose to his feet and grabbed Lee by the collar. "Are you telling me that you are out of _everything_?!"

Just before Lee could respond, another waiter came in with a cart with a silver platter with a lid on it.

"Excuse me, but did somebody order chicken?"

"I did!" Neji yelled.

"I apologize for the long wait, but we've finally managed to get your chicken."

"It is about time!" Neji exclaimed. He pulled off the lid and an angry flurry of feathers jumped at his face, sending him to the ground in surprise.

"Ahh! My hair!!"

Lee saluted happily. "I am glad to be of service!"

"I hate you all," Neji stated from the ground, the chicken pecking at his head in content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: And that's "Rock Lee the Waiter"! As you could have guessed, Lee was Grover, and Neji was that blue guy who always got his day ruined by Grover. I don't think he had a name . . . Please review!!**


End file.
